Wait for Me
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "You are not alone tonight; imagine me there by your side. It's so hard to be here, so far away from you. I'm counting the days till I'm finally done; I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one. It feels like forever till I return to you. But it helps me on those lonely nights; it's that one thing that keeps me alive. Knowing that you wait for me, ever so patiently." Miz/Eve oneshot.


**Hey my fellow readers! Just here with another Miz/Eve oneshot. I'm not so sure why I'm in love with this couple, but I am, and I find them to be too cute for words! So this is something that had been kind of in my head for a while. The song inspired my idea, and I just wanted to go with it. The song is incredible. If you haven't heard it, go and listen to it! Anyway, enough talking from me! Enjoy! – Mel**

* * *

**Wait for Me**

* * *

Eve Torres sighed tiredly as she plopped down onto the couch. It had been a long day, and she was ready for the bed. The only problem was it wasn't even 7pm yet, and her four-year-old son, David was the least bit tired.

"Momma! Momma!" He said, running down the staircase as he jumped off the last step, easily landing on his small feet. "Momma!" He said as he was standing in front of her now, a grin on his face.

"Yes baby?" Eve softly asked as yawned. "What do you have in your hand?" She asked, pointing to the piece of paper that was in the small child's hand.

"A picture for daddy!" He exclaimed with excitement. "I drew it for him." He said proudly. "I drew it all by myself!" He added.

Eve chuckled slightly, scooping her son up with ease. "Oh yeah? Can I see?"

David nodded. "I miss him momma," he said softly as he handed her the picture, and buried his face into her chest.

Eve sighed sadly. It had been eleven long months since she and David had last seen Mike. But it was to be expected with him always on the road, and the last thing she wanted was for Mike to give up on his dream. He was so close to being the WWE Champion again.

"I know buddy." She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But daddy will be home again soon."

She didn't mind being a single mother to David while Mike was on the road in the slightest because she always knew he would come back. And she didn't mind waiting for him. No matter how long it was until she saw him again.

The wait was always worth seeing him again. Every single time.

* * *

Tonight was Monday, which meant Mike would be on TV. Eve also knew that Mike would be given a title shot tonight against John Cena, and she hoped that this time, he would be getting the win he had been working so hard to get for the past seven months.

Eve was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her son's voice. "Do you promise?" He asked, looking up at his mother, hope in his blue eyes.

Eve smiled slightly. David was a splitting image of Mike. He was perfect. "Of course I do." She said, kissing his forehead. "Your picture is beautiful, David, your father will love it."

"I really hope so!" David grinned. He then thought for a moment. "Daddy is on TV tonight, right momma?"

"That's right, David." She nodded with a smile. "So how about you and I go make some popcorn, and get ready?"

David jumped off the couch excitedly. "Okay! Let's go!" The four-year old exclaimed as he landed on his feet with ease, and pulled his mother along with him into the kitchen.

He bounced on his feet eagerly as he watched his mother get the bag of popcorn, and place it in the microwave. Moments later, David could hear the popcorn begin to pop.

Eve laughed slightly at her son. "David, calm down! You're just like your daddy, you know that?"

David grinned happily at his mother. "Of course I do! You tell me that all the time!"

Eve smiled back at him. He was just like Mike, and it helped her get through the periods of time he would be away for.

The two were now well into Raw, and Mike's match was next. Eve bit down on her lip nervously as she watched Mike come down the ramp, and to the ring. He looked focused.

"Daddy!" David yelled happily as he jumped on the couch, and then landed on the floor. "Go daddy, go!" The small boy cheered.

Eve smiled as she felt her heart warm a little inside. "Come sit down, baby. Let's watch daddy kick some butt!" She said, patting the empty spot beside her.

David quickly ran to his mother's side, and snuggled close to his mother's chest.

Thirty minutes later, and WWE had a new WWE Champion, and it was no one other than Mike "The Miz" Mizanin!

David jumped out of his mother's warm embrace the second he saw his father hold up the WWE Championship belt. He began to jump up and down with the biggest smile on his face saying, "daddy won, momma! Daddy won! He won! He won!"

Eve grinned down at David as she picked him up. "You're exactly right, buddy! Your daddy did win!"

David gave his mother a high five. Needless to say, David Michael Mizanin was very proud of his father.

* * *

It was now nearing 1am, and Eve was still wide away despite the exhausting day she had. But she missed Mike more than usual tonight, and just wanted him to come back home.

She pulled one of his letters to her and David that she had gotten a few weeks ago. He wrote letters without telling her when he was going to spend them, so it would always be a surprise whenever she received them in the mail.

She knew Mike would be home soon. Now all she had to do was wait. And she would. Forever.

**You are not alone tonight; imagine me there by your side. It's so hard to be here, so far away from you.**

**I'm counting the days till I'm finally done; I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one.**

**It feels like forever till I return to you.**

**But it helps me on those lonely nights; it's that one thing that keeps me alive.**

**Knowing that you wait for me, ever so patiently.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Mike had won the championship, and aside from an occasional phone call here or there, Eve hadn't heard from Mike much. But it was to be expected. For obvious reasons, he was busy.

Eve was David in the kitchen as the two were making brownies. He was mixing the batter as he counted how many times he was stirring it.

"You're a great helper, David, you know that?"

"No mommy, I'm awesome!" The four-year-old said, looking up at his mother with a smirk. He looked just like his father.

Eve laughed. "Oh David," she said through her laughter. "You really are your father."

"That he is." A voice from behind them, causing Eve to freeze in her very spot as she felt her breath get caught in her throat. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Mike.

"Daddy!" David practically screamed at the top of his lugs as he jumped out of the chair he was once sitting in. "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled as he ran over to him. "I missed you!"

Mike easily caught his son in his arms, and brought him close to him. He had grown so much in the past eleven months. He really missed him. "Hey bud." Mike whispered softly into his son's ear as he ran his fingers through his hair, and blinked away the tears that were in his eyes. "Daddy missed you too."

Eve stared at the sight in front of her. There was no way this was real. This was too good to be true. She had to be dreaming, that was the only reasonable explanation. There was no way Mike was standing in front of her right now.

"Momma needs a hug, daddy." The four-year-old said, pointing to his mother.

Mike put his son on his left hip, looking at him. "Yeah? You think so?" He asked, glancing at Eve. "I think she does too."

"And a kiss!" He added with much excitement.

Mike chuckled. "Don't worry, I'd never forget that." He said, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

"Good! So go and do it!" The four-year-old excitedly encouraged.

Mike smiled, placing his son down beside him as he now stood face to face with his wife for the first time in eleven and a half months.

"Mikey…" Eve whispered his name, trailing off. She didn't know what else to say, and the tears that were once behind green eyes were now rolling down her cheeks.

Mike smiled at her as he wiped away her falling tears away with his thumb, kissing her forehead. "Hey baby."

"Hi," she said quietly. She couldn't think of what else to say. She was still trying her best to comprehend the fact he was truly standing in front of her.

**No one else knows the feeling inside, we hang up the phone without saying goodnight.**

**Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home.**

**It's never been easy to say, but it's easier when I've gone away.**

**Knowing that you wait for me, ever so patiently.**

**Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having, and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me.**

"Did you miss me?" He asked, a small smirk crossing his lips. He already knew the answer to this.

"Yes!" Eve said through her small laughs, rolling her eyes at the smirk on his face. "Of course I missed you. You know I missed you."

"I know." He smirked again. "But I missed you too."

"And me!" David said, looking up at his father, a look on his face.

Mike chuckled at the look on David's face, and then turned to Eve. "He really is like me." He said, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

"He's like you more and more every day." She whispered, smiling. "He's perfect."

Mike smiled, kissing her softly. He had missed his family more than he realized.

**What I'd give, what I'd do, knowing I'm not there for you.**

**Makes it so hard to leave.**

**What I'd give, what I'd do.**

**Anything to get me home to you, and this time I'll stay.**

Eve and Mike were now lying in bed with each other. Both of them quiet, just enjoying each others presence.

"It's hard to believe how much of David's life I missed." Mike said quietly, "I missed his third birthday." He said, and this time, Eve could easily hear the guilt in his voice.

"I know babe." She said quietly as she lifted her head out of his bare chest. "And so does David. But he's also so proud of you, Mike. You should've seen the way his face lit up the moment he realized you won that belt. He was proud of you, and so was I." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone, and then his lips.

Mike smiled at the thought of that, and kissed Eve back. "I know you guys are proud of me. But I miss you guys when I'm on the road, and I'm missing our son grow up."

Eve kissed him again, and ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll all work out."

Mike nodded. "I know it will. But after next week, I'm taking some time off to be with you and David."

Eve gave him a worried look. "What about your dream, Mikey?"

"I already got it. I got to become the Champion one last time. But more importantly, I got to marry you, and have a family with you. And to be honest Eve, there's nothing more I wanted in my life other than that."

**And you wait for me, ever so patiently.**

**Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having, and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me.**

Eve smiled at him teary-eyed. "Then from here on out, I'll be counting the days until I see you again. But I'll always wait for you, Mike. I don't care how long it takes."

Mike stroked her cheek. Eve Torres was perfect. And she was his for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read! :) It would be awesome to get some reviews on this! So please review! :D Thanks guys! – Mel **


End file.
